Teruya Ōtori
|birth date= |height= * 159 cm (DRA)Danganronpa Another: Originally listed as 159cm, but was later lowered to 151cm after the release of Chapter 0. * 151 cm (DRA)linuj.tistory.com: FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) * 195 cm (SDRA2)linuj.tistory.com: Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight= * 55 kg (DRA) * 82 kg (SDRA2) |bust= * 74 cm (DRA) * 95 cm (SDRA2) |blood type=A |specialty=Mental Fanganronpa Wiki: Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby= * Mapping out new products (DRA) * Making clothes (SDRA2) |theme_color=Green |likes= * Father * Friends |dislikes= * Scary things * Betrayal |liked food=Vegetables |disliked food=Greasy foods |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kisaragi Foundation |previous_affiliation= * Kibōgamine Gakuen * |participated= |execution= |fates= * Survived the Killing Game (DRA) * Escaped from Kibōgamine Gakuen and formed the Kisaragi Foundation (DRA) * Participated in Killing School Trip (SDRA2) * Murdered by Mikado Sannōji |family= * Kojiro Ōtori (father) * Unnamed mother |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors= * Kibaou (CV. ) (DRA) * Pannacotta Fugo (CV. Hisafumi Oda) (SDRA2) }} Teruya Otori (오오토리 테루야) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~, and later in the sequel Super Danganronpa Another 2, both created by game developer LINUJ. He used to be known as the Super High School Level Merchant (초고교급 상인), but since escaping his first killing game he is known as the Former Super High School Level Merchant (전 초고교급 상인). Gallery :�� For more images of Teruya, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery, Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery, and Teruya Ōtori/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Teruya is a short, teenage boy with tanned skin, bright green eyes and similarly coloured, medium-length hair with a little fringe. The hair curls around his face and flicks off at the back, and is styled into a floppy point at the top of his head which almost gives the impression of foolish hair (an ahoge) on his head. It is later explained that his father suggested that he should have this strange hairstyle, as it would give him a unique appearance that will make a lasting impression when selling goods. The uniform that he wears throughout the game consists of a traditional black school gakuren with two white perpendicular stripes running diagonally across and a bright rainbow pattern intersecting at the bottom. The top buttons of his gakuren are clearly undone on his sprites, revealing a red t-shirt underneath. He wears plain black pants and light, pale indoor shoes. Teruya is one of the shortest members of our cast of characters in Danganronpa Another. After Chapter 4, Teruya also incorporates Haruhiko's goggles in his apparel, wearing them ontop of his head. In his illustration, Teruya is depicted with his gakuren buttoned all the way up, and wearing a small green and yellow apron which displays his business' logo on the front. The apron ties into a bow at his back. He also seems to be wearing a pair of wooden sandals. During the party in Chapter 4 of Danganronpa Another, Teruya has a different appearance. Not only does he sweep his fringe to one side to make it neater, but he also wears different clothing. During this party, Teruya is shown to wear a black suit which has golden rims and buttons, and also has two silver metal buckles and black straps to keep the suit buttoned up. He wears plain black suit pants and a white dress shirt, as well as a big red bow tied under his collar. In Super Danganronpa Another 2, Teruya is a little older and seems to have grown out his hair. He is now shown with a fringe that falls down the centre of his face and longer spikes which curl off of the back of his head. Whilst his bangs still frame his face it is to a lesser extent than it was in the first game. He wears a tall hat with black and bulky goggles attached to the brim, also donning a big black coat which extends down to his knees, which had golden buttons and several pockets on both the breast and arms. It is buttoned up halfway in his sprites. As a possible reference to his appearance in Danganronpa Another, Teruya also has a rainbow on the lower half of his coat. It also has an open collar which extends up past his hairline. Underneath his coat, he wears a grey suit jacket and similarly coloured suit pants, with a bright red dress shirt underneath and a black tie. He also wears white socks of an unknown length and shiny black shoes. As an accessory, he dons a blue scarf with pins that display a face of happiness and a face of sadness. This scarf was shown to belong to his father before he took possession of it. DRA - Teruya Ōtori - Full Body Sprite (HD) (16).png|Teruya's appearance in Danganronpa Another SDRA2 - Teruya Otori - Full Body Sprite (27).png|Teruya's appearance in Super Danganronpa Another 2 Name Etymology Teruya's given name uses the kanji 照 (teru), meaning "to illuminate" or "to shine", and 屋 (ya), meaning "shop". His surname, Ōtori, means "large bird". In Chinese mythology, 鳳凰 (fènghuáng) is an immortal bird – more specifically a phoenix – whose rare appearance is said to be an omen foreshadowing good luck, which explains Teruya's unusual success in his business as the Super High School Level Merchant. Personality Teruya is a lighthearted boy who is gifted in management and business, and even aspires to be the next manager of the Otori Mart. He has a positive yet childish demeanor, and is prone to not taking things seriously. Perhaps due to his gift in management Teruya has a strong memory and his analytical skills he can remember the items stored in storage and the gift shop, as well as the exact placement of these same items. Teruya speaks in a strange accent, as he has traveled all around the country and picked up different dialects. It is implied his dialect his fake, and is only used to make himself stand out more. When he gets nervous, however, he uses standard language instead. He also has a weird taste when it comes to fashion, but strangely enough, it can become a major trend thanks to his talent. In Super Danganronpa Another 2, Teruya became a member of the Kisaragi Foundation. He now projects a more driven personality, showing determination to prevent the incidents similar to which he and his classmates went through. However, he still retains some of his eccentricities, making it hard for the other students to trust him. He develops a type of amnesia when returning in the second chapter shown by him not remembering Rei's death until his memories slowly start to regain in the later chapters, which may of been a co-cause in his distrust of the participants of the killing game. He's also easy to be manipulated due to his passion of working under the Kisaragi Foundation, though also quite resourceful. When it's revealed he's been used however he's shown to become angry at such a revelation, though to himself more than the person who used him. History Before the Killing Game, Teruya was raised by his father, Kojiro, who had owned a company called the 'Otori Mart'. Whenever Teruya had any troubles during his childhood his father would come to help him. Along with this, he also taught everything Teruya had to know about being a Merchant Due to his skills as a Merchant, Kibōgamine Gakuen would scout Teruya as the Ultimate Merchant. Killing Game Teruya was one of the fifteen students to introduce himself to Yuki, revealed to have been gifted at management and business from a young age. Soon after the introductions had ended Teruya would begin to head into the main school building with the other participants. However, like the others, he would fall unconscious. Once awoken Teruya would head to the Central Hall where he would regroup with the other participants. An anonymous announcement would soon play directing everyone to the Gym. At arrival the Killing Game would be announced by Monokuma. After the first body discovery Yuki would meet with Teruya, Teruya revealing that he had memorised the layout of the antiques store. Due to this he would be able to confirm that the rope and hook used in the murder hadn't come from the storage room. Joining the Kisaragi Foundation After surviving the killing game with Rei and Tsurugi, Teruya would join the Kisaragi Foundation alongside the two other survivors. During this time they would work on finding Mikado, who was found out to have committed several crimes such as murder, kidnapping and thievery. As well as being in charge of the Financial Department, Teruya also hunts for Remnants Of Despair, as well as catches them, while also rescuing any survivors possible. Arresting Mikado. Soon after the announcement of the second Killing Game, both Teruya and Rei would appear at the island, Rei having shot Mikado's mask. Explaining a brief explanation of what he and Rei had been there to do, Teruya would attempt to arrest Mikado. In retaliation, Mikado would surround Rei in fire while Teruya and the participants of the second Killing Game would witness her be executed. Afterwards, Mikado would shift his focus onto Teruya, sending him through the skies while the other participants watched. Soon after the first class trial concluded, Sora would discover Teruya to of washed up on the beach. Teruya's Return & Melody Rhythm Concert Days afterwards Shinji would ask everyone to meet at the shrine after having realised Hajime had been executed. However, Monocrow had soon appeared saying he had an special announcement to give to the participants. Soon after saying this he would give the cue to Mikado, him soon bring out Teruya, who would've been tied up with a ball in his mouth. He soon would be released, said to be one of the teachers by Monocrow. During breakfast the next day Teruya would introduce himself to the other participants. It would soon be revealed that Teruya had no memories of when trying to arrest Mikado, evident of him believing Rei had still been alive despite witnessing her death early on. He would continuously deny that Rei was dead, saying she'd have multiple backup plans to cover her life during his denials. Soon later Hibiki and Kanade would perform a song together, distracting Teruya from what he had agreed to do with Kokoro. It would be revealed during a flashback the culprit had that Teruya and Kokoro had initially met, the former agreeing to be her bodyguard due to her fearing someone may kill her. However, due to the concert, Teruya would become distracted with him instead paying his attention on it rather than checking on Kokoro. Due to this Emma and Kokoro would be able to talk together, Emma also being able to kill Kokoro without anyone realising it at the time. The day after Kokoro's trial, Teruya alongside Yuki and Shinji would board up the balconies on the Monocruise as a way to prevent anyone from leaving at night, something the two previous killers had been able to do. Nikei's Plan Nikei would meet with Teruya during the later weeks in the Killing Game. Nikei would manipulate Teruya, saying he hadn't trusted the others and would need help, while saying similar things to the other participants, except with him not trusting Teruya instead. Due to Teruya agreeing to help Nikei, he would lock up the participants while holding a gun, interrogating them. While interrogating Shobai, Teruya would point this gun at Shobai's head while Shobai encouraged Teruya to shoot him. Thanks to Teruya, Nikei had also been able to discover a gun found in one of the towers. After Nikei's hand had exploded due to the gun failing to shoot, Teruya had appeared confused while saying that nothing had been wrong with it previously. Youtube: [SDRA2 Chapter 4 - Post Trial Part 1] Talent & Abilities Merchant As the Super High School Level Merchant, Teruya was gifted at business and management at a very young age. In the prologue, Yuki Maeda describes him as being good at both buying and selling any kind of thing. An example of this is when he tries to sell the Yuki the 'special school uniform' at the beginning of the game, which happens to be the one that he wears for the remainder of the killing game. Teruya describes it as part of the latest fashion trend. Although he ended up bringing the wrong uniform, we can see an example of Teruya's skills because he says that he had made another item of clothing popular last year- the Tatami-Style pajama set. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male